


[Podfic] A Unicorn in the Avengers Tower, But That's Not Even The Important Part of the Story

by silverfoxflower, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"so, the avengers fandom is pretty well established, right? it's got it's own tropes and fics clichés and everything.</i>
  <br/><i>my prompt? how many fandom tropes can you fit into one story?"</i>
  <br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Unicorn in the Avengers Tower, But That's Not Even The Important Part of the Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Unicorn in the Avengers Tower, But That's Not Even The Important Part of the Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/482676) by [silverfoxflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower). 



> Cover by reena_jenkins

Length: 00:08:47

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/A%20Unicorn%20in%20the%20Avengers%20Tower,%20But%20That%27s%20Not%20Even%20The%20Important%20Part%20of%20the%20Story.mp3) (8.2 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/A%20Unicorn%20in%20the%20Avengers%20Tower,%20But%20That%27s%20Not%20Even%20The%20Important%20Part%20of%20the%20Story.m4b) (4.4 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
